Shrek the Third credits
Full credits for Shrek the Third. Logos Opening DreamWorks Animation Presents A PDI/DreamWorks Production "SHREK THE THIRD" Closing Mike Myers Eddie Murphy Carmeon Diaz Antonio Banderas Julie Andrews John Cleese Rupert Everett Eric Idle Justin Timberlake Directed by Chris Miller Produced by Aron Warner Executive Producer Andrew Adamson Executive Producer John H. Williams Co-Directed by Raman Hui Co-Producer Denise Nolan Cascino Based upon the book by William Steig Story by Andrew Adamson Screenplay by Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman and Chris Miller & Aron Warner Music by Harry Gregson-Williams Editor Michael Andrews Production Designer Guillaume Aretos Visual Effects Supervisors Philippe Gluckman Ken Bielenberg Head of Character Animation Tim Cheung Head of Story Rejean Bourdages Head of Layout Nick Walker Art Director Peter Zaslav Production Managers Holly Edwards Latifa Ouaou Artistic Supervision Animation Anthony Hodgson Chung Nin Chan Paul Chung Lou Dellarosa Eric Lessard Artistic Supervision Lighting Susan Hayden Philippe Denis Annmarie Koenig Jin Liou Milton E. Rodríguez-Ríos Artistic Supervision Character TDs Lawrence D. Cutler Lucia Modesto Modeling Bill Stahl Surfacing David Doepp Final Layout Todd Heapy Artistic Supervision Character Effects Bill Seneshen Effects Arnauld Lamorlette Matt Baer Matte Painting Michael Collery Technical Direction J. Corban Gossett Supervising Sound Editors Richard L. Anderson, M.P.S.E. Thomas Jones Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Anna Behlmer Casting by Leslee Feldman, C.S.A. Crawl Art CAST ADDITIONAL VOICES STORY Production Supervisor Kelly Cooney Additional Screenplay Material by Andrew Adamson Walt Dohrn Jon Zack Howard Michael Gould Josh Klausner Story Artists Cody Cameron Peter A. Ramsey Walt Dohrn David P. Smith Hamish Grieve JJ Villard Robert Porter Simon Wells Catherine Yuh Rader Additional Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer Greg Miller Bret Haaland Mike Mitchell Nora Johnson Gabriele Pennacchioli Creative Consultant Ted Tally EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION Character Technical Directors Terran Boylan Nathan Loofbourrow Gilbert Davoud Stephan Osterburg Daniel Dawson Sven Pohle Jeffrey Jay Luca Prasso Sandy Kao Dug Stanat Hyun Seung Kim Tien Truong Quintin King Dick Walsh Shawn Lewis Emre Yilmaz Penny Leyton Guido Zimmermann Production Coordinator Sunny Ye MODELING Production Supervisors Fadi Basem Kandah • John Colt Modelers Min-Yu Chang Hyun Jeong Shin Cristian Dumitriu Joshua West Angela Ensele Firebaugh Benjamin Williams Steve McGrath SURFACING Production Supervisors André de O. Araujo • Robyn Mesher Surfacers Lisa Slates Connors Tsun-Hui Andrea Pun Edward Deren Hayyim Sanchez Aaron Florez John Wake Tomijann Nabors Gentaro Yamamoto Jennifer Stephenson Newlin LAYOUT Final Layout Artists Pamela Hu David Nix Kaishin Kam Keith Reicher David Murphy Heather Davis Wang Brian E. Newlin ANIMATION Production Supervisor Susan Erokan Animators Mark Behm Bryce McGovern Patrick Bonneau Julie Nelson Kenny Chung Carlos Fernandez Puertolas Katrina Conwright David Rader Melanie Cordan Mark Roennigke Denis Couchon Cory Rogers Nick Craven Carlos Rosas Cassidy Curtis Jason Schleifer Mark Donald Kevan Shorey Mariko Hoshi David Spivack Jeffrey K. Joe EunJin Suh Heather Knight Don Venhaus Sean Mahoney Additional Animation Jeremy Bernstein Emile Ghorayeb Guillermo Careaga Ken Morrissey Robert Espanto Domingo Rani Naamani Raffaella Filipponi Nara Youn CHARACTER EFFECTS Character Effects Animators Kristopher Campbell P.K. Livingston Jr. Annie Chen Dave Otte Monika Erande Drew Perttula Nathan Fok Damon Riesberg Sue Gleadhill Ken Yao Robert Tahei Kosai EFFECTS Production Supervisor Jenna Grigg Thomas Effects Leads Francois Antoine David Lipton Alain De Hoe Vanitha Rangaraju-Ramanan Antony Field Andrew Wheeler Effects Animators Florent Andorra Tadao Mihashi Markus Burki Scott B. Peterson Alan Cheney Krzysztof Rost Andrew Dickinson Taylor Shaw Jonathan Dinerstein Joon Taik Song Greg Hart Joanne Thiel Matthew Head Martin Usiak Laurent Kermel Kevin Vassey Mark Manfrey Jason Waltman Additional Effects Animators Scott Cegielski Fangwei Lee Val Kharitonashvili Olive Lin Bob Kopinsky Robert Vogt LIGHTING Lead Lighters Stephen Bailey Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Ken Ball Young Joo Paik-Cheung Laura Grieve Gabriel Portnof Stephanie Mulqueen Jung Jin Song Gaku Nakatani Lighting Artists Clifford Bohm Minhyung Lee Mathieu Cassagne Amber Stewart Lunderville Jimmy Chim Jimmy Maidens Adam Chin Timothy Bud McMahon Brian Jude Danker Cristian G. Moras Kevin Edwards Scott B. Peterson Ben Fischler Olivier Pinol Jeff A. Johnson Joyce Powell Amy Rae Jones Frank Ritlop Michel Kinfoussia Eli Gary Rod John Lai Geri Smith MATTE PAINTING PAINT FIX PRODUCTION ACCOUNTING & FINANCE CASTING DREAMWORKS ANIMATION STUDIO PRODUCTION Production Executives Suzanne Buirgy Kristen Chidel Jill Hopper Kristina Reed Beth Sasseen Germaine Yokoyama POST PRODUCTION ADR Group Marshall Allman Christie Mellor Jack Blessing Paula Jane Newman Thomas Brunelle Jonathan Nichols William Calvert Aaron Moody June Christopher Oliver Muirhead Emily Cramer Matthew Porretta Chad Einbinder Darren Richardson Jennifer Crystal Foley Justin Shenkarow Leigh French Ruth Silveira Sierra French-Myerson Harry Van Gorkum Eddie Frierson Travis Van Winkle Jessie Marion Lisa Wilhoit Post Production Facilities provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios MUSIC Workstations, Servers, and Rendering Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Rendered using Dual-Core AMD Opteron™ Processors Provided by Advanced Micro Devices AMD DREAMWORKS ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Directors Sanjay Das • Jeffrey Wike Managers William J. Ballew Anna Newman Ronald D. Henderson Andrew Pearce Chuck Lingle Nathan Wilson Technical Leads Peter Cucka Drew Olbrich Eric Tabellion Barry Fowler Dwight Sikkema Deepak Tolani Gregory S. Heflin Hernan Silberman Graham B. Whitted IV Erwan Maigret Bruce Wilson Render Engineers Silviu Borac Brian J. Green Charlotte Manning Suelika J. Chial Ben H. Kwa Bruce Nunzio Tartaglia Reid Gershbein Feng Xie Animation & Rigging Engineers Nhi Hua Casey Nick Long Kurt Schaefer Chloe Chao Pia Miniati Alex Torija-Paris Gavin Doughtie Renee Nash Rob Wilson Golriz Fanai Alex Powell Daniel Yu FX Engineers David Eberle Sunil Hadap Corina Wang Jennifer Fung Jim Leuper A.J. Weber Galen Gornowicz Saty Raghavachary Gigi Yates Joshua Schpok Imaging & Compositing Engineers Andrew Bonello Andrew Pilgrim Cheng-Jui Yu Ron Woods Infrastructure Engineers Michael Chmilar Ali Lakhia Donald Schmidt Eric Griswold Aadil Rhazi Kenichiro Tanaka Erik Jasso Joshua F. Richards Abby Thompson Rakesh Kushunapally Mark Rubin Jason Williams QA Engineers Steve Baker Will Bilton Jacques Rendu Peter C. Miller PRODUCTION ENGINEERING Engineers Holly Allen Nishkar Grover Ed Labao Kwesi Davis Jerry Hebert Michael J. Pan Jayson DeLancey Mark Jackels Sreenivasa Kumar Pydi Simon Feltman Mark A. Kauffman Laura Wood Ben George David Young SYSTEMS ENGINEERING Engineering System Administrators Greg Bulman Tiffany L. Hopper John Kerry O'Sullivan Scott Chapin Jason B. Lee Raffi Parikian Christopher J. Cugno Jeff Lee Daniel Rich John F. Detke Richard J. Marco Roberto M. Romo David R. Fent Rezk Mekhael Stephen E. Ross Marc Fleury Tim Toll SYSTEMS OPERATIONS Operations System Administrators Bart Feliciano Derek Mann Chris Reisor Scott A. Kilty Brandon Miles Alvin Tenpo Anthony C. Lanni John R. Miller Arwin Tugade Wen-Po Bobby Lee Jalil Mohammed Jasten Wine Kenneth Pflum Asset Management Jeri Heit • Aaron Marshall POST TECHNOLOGY Manager Barbara Ford Engineers Stewart Birnam Mark W. Kirk Karl Rasche John Hanashiro Fabio Lissi Marty Sixkiller DIGITAL RESOURCE MANAGEMENT Hardware Engineers Brett L. Alexander Richard M. Barnes Adnan Ghani Alain Anton Banas Mauricio Brenes Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Michael S. Coronado Technical Resource Supervisors Juli Gumbiner • Donald R. Hibbard Resource Administrators Michael C. Bolds Ross Krothe Robert C. Ramat Grant Callaghan Bryan Gregg LaShelle Enrique Saldivar Paul Franz Mark Macready Ben Taylor Geoffrey Jarrett Clare Ann McKenna Purnanand D. Wagle Nick Nelson TECHNOLOGY COORDINATION Office Manager Harbor Peoples Technology Coordinators Lori A. Arntzen Jeff Nickerson Laura Howe Laura Watts Dan Malone Administrative Assistants Jenn DiBella-Ferrari Stephanie Huber Shawnis Tinker Gerard Raiti THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND PDI/DREAMWORKS WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION Administration Drew Aveling, Dean Bruggeman, Kevin D. Engle, Mary Ellen Goodwin, Sue Harrison, Beth Jankus, Carole Sue Lipman, Nick Loritsch, Deborah O'Keeffe, Cynthia Louise Park, Julie Pascucci, Susan Ray, Michele Reed, Cristina Schweitzer, Diane Stromer, Fu-Ping Irene Taylor Artistic Development and Outreach Tommy Bacorn, Marilyn Friedman, Brian Koonce, Angela Lepito, Shelly Page, Caprice Ann Ridgeway Business and Legal Affairs Crystal Anderson, Melissa G. Baldwin, Tony Bonilla, Andrew Chang, Marica De La Lastra, Peter Elliot, David Estrada, Chris Fahland, Michael Figueroa, Cheryl Friedman, Catherine Donohue Giddings, Richard Hamner, Jr., Jamie Kershaw, Ginny Kokubun, Alison Lima, Swatee Mehta, Kathryn Meyers, Ivan Miller, Kirsten Milliken, Andrea Morgan, Alan Myerson, Vinnie Obphrachanh, Katherine O'Connor, Sharon Perez, Alissa Rowinsky, Susan Souther, Todd Whitford Development Emmy Castlen, Ben Cawood, Diane Ikemiyashiro, Chris Kuser Facilities Patty Bonfilio, Brenda Boone, Jose Carrasco, Jeffrey Chandler, Zach Clairville, Patrick Danford, Gaby de los Santos, Anthony Fabrizio, Chris Glennon, Mike Gunning, Patrick Keegan, Elaine Keith, Joanna Laurent, Laura Monteiro, Sean O'Gara, Lindsay Oikawa, Victor Rubio, Drew Sherwood, Linda Sulett, Gene Takahashi, Ronald Young Finance, Accounting and Operations Andy Areffi, Suzzanne Au, Melissa Beanes, Kristine Borchard, Dana Corneles, Christopher Cruz, Bruce Daitch, Pavina Desai, Laura Fratianne, Kathleen Fredrickson, Jason Fujimoto, Vicki Halliburton, Arnold Hiwatig, Kelly Kirby, Fern Lee, Sara Lopez, Bill Losch, Gwen Mason, Donna McCombs, Francis Morelos, Peter Nee, Chris O'Connell, Heather O'Connor, Dennis Park, Ross Pebley, Velvet Philipps, Richard Press, Natalie Preston, Gary Raksis, Debbie Rosell, Susan Silvestri, Clarence Siruno, Richard Sullivan, Andrew Tenn, Terri Trbovich, Terri VicDomino, Dianne Waldman Human Resources and Recruiting Linet Avanesyan, Serah Barela, David Barrett, Meredith Berens, Todd Bergstrom, Trisha Buendia, Peter Campbell, Alane Conti, Michele Davis, Becky DeSouza, Jodi DiCenzo, Gwen Garris, Liz Gray, Winfield Han, Maria Katigbak, Deanne Koehn, Phil Koek, Kim Mackey, Kathy Mandato, Melissa Munnerlyn, Mark Murphy, Vince Rizzi, Jodi Wright Information Technology Dave Allen, Irwin Aquino, Rich Cisneros, Craig Cochran, Dimna Contreras, Iris Contreras, David Dinsmore, Susan Foster, Damon Garrett, Jeff Gelb, Jorge Gonzalez, John Green, John Harris, Yi-Ping Hsu, Natalie Khabarova, Brian Knapp, Richard Lee, Mark Lelles, Carol Marshall, Mike Pace, Joanne Pham, Noelani Pieprzyca, John Varley, George Villacres, Anita Weaver, Shekhar Yasa, Marianna Yusim Marketing and Consumer Products Jason Alex, Belinda Arge, Antonio Arias, Jessica Blake, Jennifer Caruso, Katherine Clark, Shelia Clarke, Corinne Combs, Kristen Arganbright Cox, Amanda Cramer, Amy Cruz, Kim Deziel, Paul Elliott, Barbara Jean Farrow, Bob Feldman, Mari Fong, Andrea Frechette, Kerry Geiger, Anne Globe, Darin Grimes, Lawrence Hamashima, Ann Hathaway, Karen Hoffman, Elizabeth Hovsepian, Kris Jones, Linda Kehn, Randy Klein, Richard LaForge, Rhion Magee, Bianca Margiotta, Molly Martuza, Scott McCarthy, Scott McPhail, Olivier Mouroux, Karen Oliver, Leslie Peck, Claudio Ramos, Chevion Reese, Richard Rekedal, Kimberly Rice-Bogdan, Crystal Santana, Cheryl Schoellkopf, Thomas Seib, Susan Spencer, Brandon Stuart, Chip Sullivan, Charley Walters, Daniel Wilson, Theresa Wynne, Natalie Zadeh Training and Technical Development Adam Agardy, Patricia Beckmann, Grazia Como, Erin J. Condy, Anthony Esposito, Dale Alan Hoyt, Brian Immel, Janet Lavin, Casey Rick McCann, Hoyt Ng, Jason Scott, Jonathan Simonoff, Bethany Wilksen SPECIAL THANKS Kelly Asbury, Kristine Belson, Ann Daly, Bill Damaschke, Excalibur Hotel, Jonathan Groff, Charisse Hewitt Webster, Fumi Kitahara, Conrad Vernon, Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger “The Hollywood Sign™” is used with the permission of the Hollywood Chamber of Commerce. The BEVERLY HILLS SHIELD DESIGN is a registered trademark of the City of Beverly Hills. The FOOT LOCKER ®, LADY FOOT LOCKER ® and STRIPED SHIRT & Design (Design only) ® trademarks are registered trademarks of Foot Locker Retail, Inc. and are used with its permission. Animated versions of the Sonic Eagle logo and the Mail Collection Box are used with the permission of the United States Postal Service. Soundtrack Available on SONGS "Happy Birthday to You" Written by Mildred Hill & Patty Hill "Good Morning" Written by Arthur Freed & Nacio Brown "Live and Let Die" Written by Paul McCartney & Linda McCartney Performed by Wings Courtesy of MPL Communications, Inc. "I've Never Been to Me" Written by Ken Hirsch & Ronald Miller Performed by Nancy Wilson "Pomp and Circumstance" Written by Sir Edward Elgar "Cat's in the Cradle" Written by Harry Chapin & Sandy Chapin "Do You Remember Rock 'N' Roll Radio?" Written by Douglas Colvi, John Cummings & Jeff Hyman Performed by Ramones Courtesy of Sire Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "All Star" Written by Greg Camp Performed by John Burroughs High School Marching Band Paul Vesilind, Instrumental Music Director "Joker & The Thief" Written by Myles Heskett, Chris Ross & Andrew Stockdale Performed by Wolfmother Courtesy of Modular Recordings/Universal Music Australia Pty Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Royal Pain" Written by E Performed by eels Produced by Mark Oliver Everett eels appear courtesy of Vagrant Records "The Wedding March" Written by Felix Mendelssohn "One" Written by Marvin Hamlisch & Edward Kleban "Theme from Six Million Dollar Man" Written by Oliver Nelson Courtesy of Universal Studios "9 Crimes" Written by Damien Rice Performed by Damien Rice & Lisa Hannigan Under license to Vector Recordings, LLC/Warner Bros. Records Inc. & 14th Floor Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing and Warner Strategic Marketing UK "On the Good Ship Lollipop" Written by Sidney Clare & Richard A. Whiting "That's What Friends Are For" Written by Burt Bacharach & Carole Bayer Sager "My Favorite Things" Written by Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II "Little Birdy" Written by David Lindsay-Abaire & Jeanine Tesori "Barracuda" Written by Ann Wilson, Nancy Wilson, Michael DeRosier & Roger Fisher Performed by Fergie Produced by will.i.am Fergie appears courtesy of will.i.am Music, Inc./A&M Records "Immigrant Song" Written by Jimmy Page & Robert Plant Performed by Led Zeppelin Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Losing Streak" Written by E Performed by eels Courtesy of Vagrant Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Final Showdown" Written by David Lindsay-Abaire, Walt Dohrn & Jeanine Tesori "Danse Macabre" Written by Camille Saint-Saëns "What I Gotta Do" Written by Natalie Hinds, Joshua Lopez, Jeremy Ruzumna, Jason Villaroman & Caleb Speir Performed by Macy Gray Courtesy of will.i.am Music, Inc./Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Thank You (Falettin Me Be Mice Elf Again)" Written by Sylvester Stewart Performed by Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas Produced by Harvey Mason Jr. of The Underdogs "Other Ways" Written & Performed by Trevor Hall Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Best Days" Written & Performed by Matt White Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder. Copyright © 2007 DreamWorks Animation LLC. All Rights Reserved. DreamWorks Animation LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Pacific Data Images (PDI) Category:ABC Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Paramount Home Entertainment